


When the Will Dies

by Merfilly



Series: Dinah's Death Fics [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a future that shoved Tim into Roy's life, he loses everything and blames her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Will Dies

Tim sat in the dark room, unable to cry the tears that had been locked away since before Dick died.

Kon had been the last to receive his tears. Losing Dick at the Battle of Metropolis had been too great a shock on top of the other loss.

Finding Roy had possibly saved his sanity, maybe even his life.

And now Roy was gone too, cut down by none other than Talia al Ghul.

He looked up as someone intruded in the darkness, knew by scent alone that it was Dinah Lance. She had been hard on Talia's heels for that fatal confrontation, having vanished earlier in the year to trace down a case that led back to the League of Assassins.

It was her fault Roy had been killed, a vicious part of Tim's soul told him. They had gone for her weakness, the only person living she called family, aside from Roy's daughter.

It was her fault he was alone again. That he had no one.

Lian was grown, had never really warmed to him the way she had to Dick. From her expression at the memorial, her childhood was officially, brutally over, and the Titans' Tower was her home.

Tim glared his hate at Dinah, a woman he had once called friend and teammate, back when Oracle had brought them together.

The blonde flinched; she had lost her son/brother/teammate/friend when Talia's sword made that last cut. In her anger, Dinah had very nearly Cried her into oblivion. 

As it was, Talia was in a coma.

Tim wished she were dead. He wished he were dead. But he never died. Only the ones he loved did.

"I hate you."

She nodded silently, sitting on the floor next to him.

"Why?" The word demanded to know why he had to continue on.

"I don't have any answers."

"Then fix it."

Dinah stared blankly at him, then a look of shock came over her face. 

"Tim…"

"You're _her_ student. You studied _him_ as well. You have to know a way…"

"Tim, you can't just…"

"I have **no** one!" The tears were there, just under the anger, he could tell, but they refused to come.

"You're asking me to…"

"Give me mercy."

Blue eyes met blue; grief madness in one, and sheer emotional torment in the other.

"You would not feel this way…give it a few days…"

"Let me have peace, Canary. Or is mercy something you only give your lovers who kill?" 

Her head rocked back, as she was forced to remember what she had done to the last man she had loved.

"I don't like killing," she whispered.

"I don't like living."

Another long look shared between them, and then Dinah moved to pull Tim into her arms. He resisted at first, not wanting a hug or anymore pithy words aimed at releasing his grief.

Then he felt her hands moving over certain nerves, putting pressure points under control, removing pain from his body, as well as his ability to fight her. He closed his eyes, wordless thanks on his lips for thinking to disable his ability to let the survival instinct kick in.

His eyes were still closed when the end came, and Dinah left, one more innocent's blood on her hands from Shiva's gifts.


End file.
